


Certainly Something

by meddlesomewiz



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, collection of tumblr shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/pseuds/meddlesomewiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various little Adoribull shorts from prompts on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

The Iron Bull sought the mage’s eyes across the room but was clearly being ignored. Dorian had not once looked at Bull since the end of the battle when the mage had grabbed a hold of Bull’s horns and violently kissed him. He could still feel the searing heat that Dorian left on his lips. All passion and thank the maker we are alive, but something else that made Bull lick his lips trying to capture it.

Letting out a little grunt, Iron Bull got up from his seat. He hurt all over but none of that mattered right now. While it was not new for Dorian to bypass conversations about the future, their future, it still left Bull feeling uneasy with everything up in the air like it was.

Finally shifting his gaze from Dorian’s profile, Bull saw the Inquisitor approach the mage. Adaar looked as relaxed as Bull had ever seen her. She started up a conversation with Dorian as she smiled at the mage.

Bull tried to control his body’s reaction as he read Adaar’s lips as she asked Dorian if he was returning to Tevinter. He looked to Dorian for his reply.

Dorian’s brow creased in a frown before it was quickly dropped and his usual charming mask was in place. “I am afraid I haven’t decided yet.”

Adaar’s smile seemed to droop at Dorian’s answer.

Bull stopped trying to spy on the conversation. He studied Dorian as he continued to joke and laugh with the Inquisitor. All Dorian would ever talk about is going back to Tevinter and changing it for the better. But now when he is given the chance to leave, he was unsure. The Iron Bull tried to stamp down on the feeling constricting his chest. The feeling he gets when he looks at his Chargers. That feeling when he fights beside the Inquisitor. That feeling when he Dorian smiles playfully at him.

When the Inquisitor finally left Dorian by himself, Bull started making his way over to the mage. As soon as he had moved though, Dorian had quickly left out the side door towards the battlements.

The Iron Bull stopped up short as he watched Dorian retreat.

“If I were you Tiny, I would hurry before Sparkler just up and leaves without a kiss goodbye,” Varric chuckled as he stood beside Bull.

Nodding, Bull could not leave without one last quip, “If you aren’t going to get my muscles right at least get my size right when you put this into your book.” He left without Varric’s reply, he assumed it was cutting and witty for the dwarf’s benefit.

Rushing through the door, Bull’s eyes searched for the mage as soon as he breached the battlements. He could not see Dorian anywhere in sit. The door swung close behind him, the action cutting off the noises of merriment from inside the hold.  

A cough sounded behind him, “You could at least try to not be so obvious for once in your life.”

Bull smiled at Dorian’s admonishing tone. He turned around to face the mage. Dorian was leaning against the stone wall of the hold with as bored an expression he could muster. It failed though. Bull could see the breaks in his mask. His tight lips, his shifting eyes, how his right hand rhythmically clenched. So many tells and Bull liked to think he knew them all.

He did not approach Dorian and instead stood there looking at him. “Sometimes the best way to hide is in plain sight,” Bull smirked at the mage.

Dorian coughed as he held in laugh. Bull loved when he pulled that reaction out of Dorian.

Dorian pushed off of the wall and walked right past Bull to go and lean over the battlement. The Qunari followed him and leaned next to him. Dorian did not look at Bull, but out at the mountainous landscape surrounding Skyhold. Bull could not take his eyes off of Dorian. They stood there in silence.

“Go back to Tevinter with me,” Dorian whispered. His face and gaze unchanging, but Bull could see the way his shoulder’s braced himself for an answer he did not want to hear.

Bull reached out his hand to Dorian’s shoulder and gently pushed him so the mage was facing the Bull. Walking into his space, Bull lifted Dorian’s chin with his finger before dipping his head. Bull leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. Dorian closed his eyes in anticipation of a kiss.

That was when Bull smirked at Dorian and asked, “What about the Chargers? I’m not leaving them.”

Dorian peeked one eye open to look at the expression on Bull’s face. The heat in his gaze not hate but annoyance for the cockblocking. He huffed out a sigh before answering, “Oh alright. Bring your little gang of misfits. I always wanted children, but without the dreadful process of child rearing.”

“We will take those Tevinter bastards by storm,” Bull said as he brought both his hands up to frame Dorian’s face. Their lips grazed each others as he spoke.

“You realize that I myself am a Tevinter bastard?” Dorian whispered against Bull’s lips.

“Fine. I will take you first. And again. And again. Until my little peacock becomes a dragon and we burn down the place,” Bull rumbled before he smashed their lips together.


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has been hiding from Bull and he is starting to get worried.

Iron Bull squinted against the setting sun as he looked across the training yard for a certain person. He had not seen Dorian all day, even after Bull had staked out the library for the last half of the day. Bull heaved a sigh that racked his massive shoulders. No sign of the mage again. He was running out of options. The Inquisitor had gotten back this morning with Dorian, Sera, and Cassandra in tow. Bull’s stomach twisted as he thought of all the reasons that Dorian would make himself scarce.

Powering up the stairs, Bull burst through Cullen’s office. The commander flinched and dropped the report that was in his hand. Cullen gave Bull an exasperated look before bending down to get his dropped slip of paper.

Bull heaved at the exertion, he made a small note to himself to request his presence the next time the Inquisitor went out if he was getting this soft. “Dorian?” he said with force.

Cullen sighed before speaking pointedly, “I haven’t seen him.” He made sure to point up to his bedroom as he spoke. “Have you tried the gardens?”

Iron Bull glanced sharply at the commander. Why would Dorian be in the commander’s bed, they were just friends.

Shaking his head, the commander gestured at Bull to go to the ladder even as he walked to the door. “Now if you don’t mind I have rather pressing work.”

“Got it, Boss,” Bull said quietly as Cullen left his own room.

Peering up the commander’s little nest, Bull started making his way up the ladder. As he quietly made his way up the ladder, the nearer he got to the top, he could hear sniffling. Bull felt his chest clench at the thought that Dorian could be crying. Reaching the top, Bull spied Dorian curled up on the bed. His shoulders shaking a little.

Gently, Bull lied down behind Dorian wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling the mage to his chest. Iron Bull stayed silent as he offered his presence as comfort for Dorian. If the mage wanted to talk, he would.

Dorian shifted a little before slowly turning in Bull’s embrace. He pasted himself against the Qunari’s chest. Iron Bull could feel the wet streaks on his chest. He strengthened his hold on the mage a little.

“Does it ever get an easier?” Dorian’s broken voice rasped out. His breath caught a little as a new rush of tears fell from his eyes.

“Does what get easier?” Bull said carefully. He rubbed the mage’s back slightly. 

“Handling the hurt. I thought I had gotten over being so lowly in my fa-” Dorian cut off as heaved a sob.

“Fuck him, Dorian. You don’t deserve his poison,” Bull said vehemently as he cradled Dorian.

“Why can’t it be that easy?” Dorian laughed out. He gazed up at Iron Bull’s eye, his grin sad.

Bringing his hand up to Dorian’s face, Bull used his thumb to rub away the tears. He leaned down and met Dorian’s lips softly.

Dorian let out a huff of laughter. “I didn’t know you could be that chaste,” his eyes lighting up.

Bull shrugged his shoulder as he smirked at Dorian. “I thought that the commander would probably mind if we defiled his bed.”

Dorian hiccuped in his laughter. “Take me back to our room, please. My makeup is now all over Cullen’s pillows.”

“As you wish,” Bull chuckled as he grabbed Dorian and held him. “Bossy Vint.”


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull makes breakfast for Dorian.

A positively divine smell pulled Dorian from his dozing. He inhaled deeply before burrowing deeper in his nest of blankets. A warm weight slid up behind him as he tried to grasp sleep again. The large weight behind him caused a dip in the bed and suddenly Dorian was completely jostled. Blearily opening his eyes, the mage tried to muster up a glare at the intruder.

The Iron Bull chuckled, “You really aren’t a morning person. I thought you had better stamina than this Vint.” The Bull’s grin turned sharp and dangerous as he leaned forward to growl at Dorian, “Or did I finally tire you out.”

Dorian scoffed as he tried to turn back around and go back to sleep. His cheeks warmed as he felt his body responding to Bull’s voice. Damn that Qunari.

“Oh no you don’t. I’ve brought you breakfast in bed and everything. Made the cooks real jealous,” Bull drawled as he grabbed Dorian’s shoulder and turned him. He picked up the cup of tea and placed it under the mage’s nose to entice him.

Dorian huffed at the treatment but took the tea. He was parched after all, no use in denying breakfast freely given without him having to trek across the frozen tundra that was Skyhold. After taking a small sip, Dorian quirked an eyebrow at Bull as he looked over the bounty the merc had brought him. “Why jealous?”

“Do you do this for all your conquests?” Dorian’s voice was filled with hurt as he hurriedly stood up and searched for his clothes. He was hurt and angry and he felt stupid but of course Bull would want this to be like all his other-

“No,” Bull’s voice was quiet even as his iron grip grabbed a hold of Dorian’s arm. He gently dragged Dorian back down to the bed.

Dorian felt his eyes become wet as he refused to look Iron Bull in the eye. A large silver hand grasped his chin and forced the mage to look at Bull. Iron Bull stroked Dorian’s cheek and gazed at him with a small smile until the mage noticeably relaxed. Dorian leaned against the Bull’s chest and they stretched out onto the bed.

“Only spoiled magisters,” Bull ruined the moment.

Rolling his eyes, but with a smile breaking out onto his face, “I fully expect you to feed me by hand, Amatus.”


	4. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gets into a bar fight.

“Your first tavern brawl. I’m impressed.” 

Dorian could practically feel Iron Bull’s smirk as his wounds were tended to. He kept his eyes stubbornly shut as he felt the Qunari’s large hands on him. 

“I have a salve that prevents scaring, over there.” Dorian waved beside him. The two were in Bull’s room. Bull was picking out broken glass from Dorian’s shoulder. The mage had gotten into an altercation with a low life at the tavern who had taken advantage of his bared shoulder. 

Dorian felt Bull shift away from him as he retrieved the salve. A little chuckle made Dorian open his eyes to glare at Bull. “And what is so funny?” His tone clipped as he gave the Iron Bull the full force of his glare. 

Iron Bull shook his head as he sat down beside the mage and started applying the salve to the small little gashes. “If I didn’t know any better little ‘Vint, I would think you liked me,” Bull’s voice rumbled out of his chest.

Dorian looked away from him, “Are you quite finished? I feel the need for a bottle of red coming on.” The mage tried not to flinch as the salve was applied. He sighed out, “What I do to maintain this level of perfection is beyond these Fereldan dogs.” 

“You keep coming back and have even stopped saying this wont happen again. You keep moving your stuff into slowly into my quarters. Do you even have anything left in your room but the curtains? Oh wait, no, you put those up here after you burned down the others.” Iron Bull had laughter in his voice as he spoke. Dorian tried to interject several times but each time Bull put his finger over the mage’s lips. 

“And then there is the matter of getting into a fight with a drunkard who insulted me,” Iron Bull said more subdued. He finished applying the salve and went to dress the wound. 

Dorian winced a little as he moved his shoulder trying to hunch into himself. “Only I am allowed to call you a savage,” Dorian said petulantly. 

Careful of his horns, Iron Bull leaned forward and kissed Dorian’s shoulder lightly. Dorian smiled down at the Bull resting his head against Bull’s. A comfortable silence filled the room as they just sat there together.


	5. Clueless in Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bull/F!OC. (It's over the top and she doesn't get a name and then it's over and just Adoribull.)

So I got my prompts mixed up and I don’t know what this was in response to. But anyway here is Dorian being clueless and jealous of Bull with an unnamed female character.

Dorian raised his arms above his head as he stretched. He had a long day of researching in the library followed by a nice relaxing evening in the tavern. It was even quieter than usual as the big brute had left early into the night with some barmaid.

The mage felt his mouth downturn as he remembered staring at the Iron Bull’s scarred back as he threw back his head with a laugh and left with the barmaid. His eyes lingering on the arm wrapped around the barmaid and on the grin shot his way as they exited the tavern. Again he felt a weird sensation in his chest like he did in that moment.

Bringing up his hand to rub at his chest, Dorian muttered as he entered the keep, “All this Ferelden cuisine is starting to take it’s toll on me.”

Dorian was about to walk past the doors to Solas’s room when he heard big bang. Immediately his body tensed as he strained his ears for the sound. It was the dead of night and probably a fellow drunkard after a night in the tavern. But with the world ending and all that, a mage could not be too careful.

Again, the sound echoed through the chamber. It was coming from the library. Dorian rushed off in the direction of the sound. He still was taking his time, quietly walking up the stairs. If it was an intruder he would need to keep the element of surprise for his dramatic entrance. As he walked up the stairs he could hear a cacophony of other sounds.

Stilling on the stone steps, Dorian tried to identify what he was hearing. He heard a distinct grunt followed by muffled screaming.

Dorian broke out running and burst through the doors to the library. His eyes wildly scanned the area before he pulled up short. In the little alcove that he usually claimed for himself during the day was now being horribly treated.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched as the Iron Bull hammered a wailing woman into the bookcase. A green volume by the woman’s head plunked down to the ground. The pages crinkling at it’s unceremonious handling. Such a small aspect to focus on, but Dorian felt indignation flare up within him. It seared through his veins. His eyes clouded as he watched Bull’s hips continuously plunge into the woman as she wailed out her pleasure.

Something in Bull’s posture changed. The corners of his mouth were visible to Dorian as he slightly turned his head in Dorian’s direction. Bull’s lips twitched into a grin. He slowed down. Dragged out his thrusts, going tortuously slow.

Dorian absolutely seethed. The Qunari bastard knew he was watching. Dorian saw red.

His arm flung out of his own volition. A barrier was created between Bull and the barmaid and they were repelled away from each other. Bull crashed into the bookcase opposite of them and the barmaid slid down to the floor.

“What do you think you are doing?!!” Dorian raged. Books started flying out of their places and rocketing across the air.

“In my library! MY LIBRARY!” Books levitated. The barmaid got up on her feet, using the bookcase as support. Bull got up. He ducked his head to dodge one of the flying books. An unnatural wind whipped around the library.

“You should go,” Iron Bull said nonchalantly to the barmaid. She nodded quickly before dashing out of the way around Dorian.

Dorian let the woman go. He was not angry at her. No, he was angry at Bull.

As soon as the door banged close behind him Dorian stopped the wind and the books dropped. Bull himself off as he finally straightened. He was naked and his still hard cock was obscenely wet.

The mage found his eyes wandering down the long length of Bull. “Could you be anymore barbaric?” Dorian spat in disgust.

Bull frowned at the mage before letting out a deprecating laugh. He turned his back on Dorian and moved to sit in the large reading chair. His legs were wide open and his length on display.

“Want to talk about it?” Bull said calmly, as if this was a day-to-day conversation.

“Talk about? Talk about what exactly? The fact that you are taking your conquests in public where I spend my day. Knocking over priceless books and damaging them.” Dorian said.

Bull sighed, his eye ridge raising as he pointed out, “You caused more damage than we did.”

At that, Dorian looked around at the mess he created. His anger sizzled down to just a slight spiteful feeling and a worse ache in his chest than the one from before. He deflated a little, his body aching. He closed his eyes before saying quietly, “I will just go.”

He turned but Bull called out to him. “You were crystal clear when you put a stop to us. And I’ve honored your decision.”

Dorian refused to turn around. His shoulders hunching slightly. He heard movement behind as Bull got up from the chair and made his way across the room.

“You have no right to be angry,” Bull said. His body sidled up behind Dorian. The mage could feel the heat radiating off the Qunari’s body.

Dorian frowned. He felt…he didn’t know what he felt anymore. He hurt. He was angry. He..he was afraid. “Afraid?” He said under his breath.

Bull’s arms wrapped around Dorian from behind. His chin dropped down to Dorian’s shoulder. “You don’t have to fear me. I wont hurt. Not unless you beg and we have an established watchword.”

Dorian thrust his elbow back into Bull’s stomach. The Qunari let out an exhale at the jab. He chuckled. “I love your fire,” Bull kissed Dorian’s neck softly.

“There is an easy way to sate your jealousy,” Bull said as he gently turned Dorian around to face him.

“Jealousy?” Dorian scoffed.

Bull smirked down at Dorian. “Or was your magic show you getting off, you voyeur.”

Dorian looked down, ashamed that he could identify that burning feeling in his chest. Jealousy. His eyes caught on Bull. He was still hard.

Dorian’s head snapped up to give Bull an admonishing look, “Really, Bull?”

Bull shrugged with one massive shoulder. “I get all tingly when you use magic.” His grin widened.

Returning his smile, Dorian shook his head before his expression sobered. “I don’t want to be hurt,” Dorian confessed.

“I wont hurt you,” Bull repeated as he closed in to Dorian. His head angled down toward the mage but did not make the final reach, letting Dorian to make the final choice to kiss.

Dorian closed his eyes expecting to be kissed. He huffed a little at being denied it. He slightly lifted himself onto his toes before placing his lips on Bull’s.

Their mouth’s violently took each other as they came together. Teeth biting on lips and tongue as they consumed each other.

Bull used his arm around Dorian to lift him up. Dorian’s back slammed against a bookcase as Bull moved them. Bull’s mouth moved from Dorian’s to his neck. Sucking and biting at the expanse of skin.

Dorian moaned as he gave Bull better access to his neck. He slammed his hips against Bull’s, he needed friction against Bull’s unclothed hardness.

“So needy,” Bull hissed as his hands grabbed a hold of Dorian’s hips and pulled him closer.

“Please, Bull.” Dorian gasped out. He threw his head back as Bull’s hand worked on opening Dorian’s pants.

“Shh,” Bull hushed Dorian, “I’ve got what you need.”

Pleasure filled his body as he squirmed against Bull, he licked his lips before they parted in a moan. “At least you -” he broke off moaning as Bull freed his hard cock, “-can be of some use.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely open to prompts and general Dragon Age discussion on [my tumblr](http://talivasthedas.tumblr.com).


End file.
